pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Remaai
__NOEDITSECTION__ Energy X Response Reply Well, I guess it is your choice. Hopefully he'll stay from too much trouble. 'Energy X' 08:53, November 10, 2014 (UTC) CzechOut Wordmark Heya :) If you don't know me already my name is CzechOut, and I'm a member of Wikia's Special Operations task force, as well as a longtime Wikia user. We come in and help wikias with design and technical issues when that wikia sends up a Bat-Signal© at our Design Request page at w:c:community. Recently we received such a request from Energy X, and I was assigned to your case. Our goal, if you haven't been keeping up with Forum:Vote for new background, is to come up with a new background and wordmark (logo) in time for the release of ORAS. You're welcome to see my initial efforts at w:c:czechitout and then to comment upon both background and logo at the forum discussion. However, beyond the specifics of the current design proposal — which you should obviously feel free to reject, by the way! — we have a more central problem. There seems to be some initial disagreement in the discussion so far as to whether we should use the official Pokémon logo or not. I really need your help to sort out this basic problem first, so your comments on this issue are really important. A wikia's logo is an important decision, and the community's most active members should be involved. It is your "brand identity" — the thing that appears on each and every page of the wikia. So it's crucial that we have a good discussion involving lots of people. '''Please consider spending a few minutes, right now, to give your thoughts on this issue.' Thanks! — CzechOut 10:57, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Site Redesign A proposal to redesign the wiki is on the table. Please drop by w:c:czechitout to take a look at the new design, then return to the forum thread to give your views. Thanks :) — CzechOut 03:55, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :Hi there :) I don't want to stop the flow of comments at Forum:ORAS redesign, so let me instead have a side conversation with you here. On the issue of colours, this is far more colourful than I would ordinarily make any design. I'm much more of a duo-chromatic designer, and like it when wikis are completely dominated by one colour, with a secondary colour used only for text. So, maybe, dominantly green but with yellow for text, for instance. :But that's not the only valid design ethic or indeed valid colour palette. And what this design does is take directly from the source. These colours are found in all the promotional material given us by Nintendo. I wonder if we could therefore work to a compromise. Could we maybe go with this yellow/blue/red palette for now, and then perhaps switch to a more subdued look for early 2015? After all, my original brief by Energy X was to spruce up the wiki for the ORAS launch. It seems only right to me that the theme should reflect the colours of that launch. :As for fonts, the design does not specify any serif fonts. I'm not sure why your screenshots show that. That's not how it looks on my screen. Could you please provide your operating system (and version) along with your browser (and version)? Perhaps there is a coding flaw that's making this design read differently for you. :I'm really mystified by your representation of the background. That seems highly simplified to me, and doesn't look anything like what it does on my screen. And I've stretched this thing across 54" of display and don't see the "clear" pixellation of which you speak. It's a pretty robust image to me. That's not to say that I don't detect a little pixellation, but you've gotta be really trying. :As to the size of the body font, it's hard for you to judge the intended effect since you're not seeing the intended font. I'm really mystified about that, since I'm forcing a particular font that's been uploaded to the site. Again, more details about your setup might help us track down why the page looks quid a bit different to you. :Finally, as to the wordmark, I absolutely see what you're saying. I don't have the original files for this design, since it was made by one of the wiki's local users. Therefore, there's not a lot I can do at the present time. If he gives me the .psd file, it would be a relatively simple matter of stretching the thing horizontally. :Thanks for your detailed feedback! — CzechOut 19:25, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Ellis99 Merge When do you think the merge will finish with Adventures wiki. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:39, November 10, 2014 (UTC) :I should've said, when will Adventures wiki close. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 07:40, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey there I've asked Aving (a.k.a. Slaying) to make your user page and talk page links orange to match the other admins and bureau's here and he said he will do it. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:47, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Pokémon GO wikia User_talk:Energy_X#Pok.C3.A9mon_GO_wikia Hilycker (talk) 20:06, July 10, 2016 (UTC)